June 4th (Kiriha)
Fifth period comes to an end. We've had crappy weather since morning. It's probably only a matter of time before it starts to rain. For times like this, I have my secret umbrella stashed away. Or rather I should say, I have the student council's spare umbrella hidden in my desk. … ... *patter* *patter patter* Its the slowly building sound of rain drops against the classroom window. On and on it builds. Looks like this is going to be a heavy rainstorm. ―――― *ringing of the bell* By the time sixth block has begun, the rain has turned into a full fledged storm. Math Teacher: Then, next problem, Kuze. Math Teacher: Kuze isn't here /again/? Everyone turns around to look at her seat. I think back, and realize I haven't seen her since the beginning of the break. I wonder if she's at her normal skipping place. …… Even though its raining? Math Teacher: No helping it. Instead of Kuze, Hasekura, you answer. Kouhei: Eh? Math Teacher: Hurry up and answer. I have the worst luck. How does it always end up like this? It's after school, and the rain still hasn't relented one bit. Kouhei: Do you have an umbrella? Haruna: Yes... one of the folding types. She produces a pink folding umbrella out of her school bag. Well prepared, as one might except from such a together girl. Kouhei: Seems like girls always have the right things in their bags, I guess. Haruna: Does it seem that way? I only keep the most essential things in mine. Kouhei: Like your wallet and cell phone and stuff? …… Haruna: Yep. There's also... Haruna: My textbooks, my notebooks, my writing implements and my memo pad... Haruna: Chapstick, handkerchief, tissues and my umbrella... Haruna: Eye drops, mirror, sunscreen, sewing kit, a bottle of tea... Kouhei: Um... right, I kind of get it now. Haruna: Ah. Kouhei: What? Haruna: I also have cough drops apparently! She produces a few individually wrapped packets with a happy look on her face. With supplies like that, I think Haruna might be able survive being stranded on an island by a shipwreck for at least a few days. The winds and rain outside are intense enough to wreck a ship. I can't imagine she's out there on her hill in this weather. But then, where would she go? Does she have anywhere else she goes when she skips class? I peer out the window. Out in the pouring rain, there's a cat. Rather than take shelter from the rain somewhere dry and warm, it's walking along without a care in the world. Just then, it looks up at me. Haruna: That's the kitty from the other day. Haruna: It's out with all this rain... I wonder if it's searching for something? I have to agree with that. Last time, I chased after the cat, and it lead me straight to that hill. And then, there she was. …… Kouhei: I've gotta go. Take care. Haruna: If you run in the halls again, Onee-chan is going to stamp more 'public morality seals' on your head. Kouhei: Got it. Grabbing my umbrella, I run out of the room. Kanade: Wait wait! That's an order! Kouhei: Really sorry, but I've gotta run! Kanade: Resitance is futile! Kanade: Take this! Public Morals Committe Toll Hammer! Kanade: Uryaa! *slap* Kouhei: Ow... I should have listened to Haruna's advice... …… I peel the morality seal off the side of my head. Neneko stands in the middle of the courtyard, staring at me, completely soaked. Sure feels like he's waiting for me. After making sure that I’ve seen him, he sets off towards Kuze-san’s hill at a quick trot. Kouhei: No way… まさか、紅瀬さんはあの丘にいるのか？ No way, Kuze-san is at her hill? It appears so. ts not proof. Just my instincts. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんっ」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! 丘に着き、紅瀬さんの名を叫ぶ。Arriving at the hill, I call out her name. he sound of the pounding rain wipes out any noise. With school having just ended, the sun should still be high in the sky, but the dark clouds make it look like the deep gloom of twilight. 遥か向こうには、鉛色の海に白波が立っているのが見える。I can see the whitecaps of the far off sea break with incredible force against the rocks. This isn’t exactly the best time to be admiring the scenery. 【孝平】「ネネコ？」？」 Kouhei: Neneko? The moment we arrived here, he vanished into the mists like a phantom. He always does that. What an elusive cat. 【孝平】「ったく、びしょ濡れだな」 Kouhei: God, I’m soaked to the skin. have my umbrella open of course, but even my shoes are filled to the brim with water. y uniform, absorbing the rain, is heavy on my skin. No matter how I think about it, I must be crazy to have come out here. … … 【孝平】「紅瀬、さん？」？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san? 俺は目をこらした。Finally, I spot something. Up higher on the hill, I see someone collapsed. girl with long, black hair. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん！」！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! I race through the quagmire of mud up towards her. * (n) hill; height; knoll; rising ground; (P); EP * (n-adv) (1) best; first; number one; (2) game; round; bout; fall; event (in a meet); (P); EP * (n) scene; view; prospect; outlook; (P); EP * (n) (1) place; location; spot; position; (2) room; space; (3) basho (sumo wrestling tournament); (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) (v1,vi) (1) to fall; to collapse; to drop; to fall senseless; (2) to be forced to bed (by illness, etc.); (3) to die; (4) to go bankrupt; to be ruined; to have a bad debt; (5) to be defeated (in a game); (6) to fall (of governments, dictators, etc.); (P); EP * (adv,exp) also; as I thought; still; in spite of; absolutely; of course; ; KD * Akase (s) Kuze (f) Kouse (s) Benise (s) NA * (v5r,vi) to lie down; to stretch out; (P); EP Match! * (n,adj-no) (1) whole (body); full-length (e.g. portrait); (adj-f) (2) systemic; (P); EP * (n) rain; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) (v1,vt) to catch; to stop the blow; to react to; to take; (P); EP * Takahira (m) Kouhei (g) NA * Akase (s) Kuze (f) Kouse (s) Benise (s) NA * (adj-na,adv,n) firmly; tightly; reliable; level-headed; steady; ; KD * (adv) for the present; once; in outline; ; KD * (n) face (person); (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) (n-adv,n) (1) near; neighbourhood; neighborhood; vicinity; (n-suf) (2) nearly (i.e. "it took nearly one year"); close to; (adv) (3) shortly; soon; (P); EP * (n) umbrella; parasol; (P); EP * (exp) (1) (uk) (See ) put (imperative form); place; (2) leave (imperative form); (3) do (in preparation) (imperative form, after -te form of verb); ED Match! * (n) shoulder; (P); EP * (v5r,vt) to shake; to jolt; to rock (cradle); to swing; (P); EP * (adv) quite; entirely; completely; at all; as if; as though; so to speak; ; KD * (n,vs) reaction; response; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) (exp) to lose consciousness; to faint; to black out; ED * (aux) probably; likely; ; KD * (adj-na,n-adv) extremely; ; KD * (n) temperature; body temperature (human, animal); (P); EP * ; ; (n-suff) (,) under; below; beneath; () (adv) under (esp. influence or guidance); SP * (suf,adj-na) -like; sort of; similar to; resembling; ; KD Kouhei: Kuze-san! Kuze-san!! What should I do? 彼女を背負って丘を下りるか？ Carry her to the bottom of the hill? いや、携帯で誰かを呼んだ方が早いか？ No, maybe calling someone on my cell phone would be faster? ’m starting to panic. very second counts. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん！」！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! 【桐葉】「……っ」 Kiriha: There’s a subtle but definite response. hen, slowly, her eyes open. その時の俺は、きっと間抜けな顔をしていたことだろう。I stare at her with a shocked expression. Kuze-san, having just awoken herself, stares back at me with mirrored surprise. We look into each other’s eyes, shrouded in rain. 【桐葉】「なぜ」 Kiriha: Why? 【桐葉】「なぜこにいるの」 Kiriha: Why are you here? 【孝平】「同じことを聞こうとしてたところだ」 Kouhei: I should ask you the same thing! 【孝平】「つか、大丈夫なのか？」？」 Kouhei: Are you okay? he doesn’t answer me, fixing her stare on a specific point. 彼女の肩を掴んでいる、俺の手だ。That point is… where my hand is holding her shoulder. 【孝平】「あ、すまん」 Kouhei: Ah… sorry. I pull my hand away. 【孝平】「マジで死んでるのかと思ったぞ」 Kouhei: I honestly thought you were dead. 【孝平】「なあ、大丈夫か？　？　どこか悪いのか？」？」 Kouhei: Hey, are you sure you’re okay? Does it hurt anywhere? 【桐葉】「問題ないわ」 Kiriha: I don’t seem to be hurt anywhere. 紅瀬さんは身体を起こし、いつもの調子で言った。She answers me in her usual tone, as though I’m not clutching her wet body up after she collapsed. 【桐葉】「昼寝をしていただけ」 Kiriha: I was just taking an afternoon nap. 【孝平】「はあ？」？」 Kouhei: Wha!? 【孝平】「この雨の中？」？」 Kouhei: In the middle of a rainstorm? 【桐葉】「最初は晴れていたの」 Kiriha: When I started my nap, it was clear. 【孝平】「お前、どんだけ眠りが深いんだよ」 Kouhei: You sleep quite soundly… いくらなんでも、馬鹿げた返答だ。What an absurd exchange we’re having. 小雨ならまだしも、このどしゃ降りで呑気に昼寝なんかできるわけがない。What purpose is there in her claiming she was only taking an afternoon nap? er body temperature is falling quickly. * (adj-na,n) grandiose; exaggerated; (P); EP * ; ; ; (1) (adj-na,n) () unskillful; poor; awkward; (2) (n) (; ) humble position; inferior; (3) underarm grip on opponent's belt (sumo); (4) () the foot; lower part; left part of the stage; lower direction; SP * (exp,v5r) to be a matter of life or death; ED * (n) problem; question; (P); EP * (v5u,vt) (1) to think; to consider; to believe; (2) to think (of doing); to plan (to do); (3) to judge; to assess; to regard; (4) to imagine; to suppose; to dream; (5) to expect; to look forward to; (6) to feel; to desire; to want; (7) to recall; to remember; (P); EP Kouhei: Anyway, for now, let’s go to the , okay? 【桐葉】「その必要はないわ」 Kiriha: There’s no need for that. …… Kouhei: No, there really is. 【桐葉】「必要ないと言ってるでしょう」 Kiriha: I’m telling you there’s no need. 紅瀬さんは頑なだった。She says so obstinantly. She’s completely incomprehensible. 普通だったら、大事を取って保健室に行くぐらいはするよな？ After something like this, wouldn’t it make sense to be cautious and go to the to make sure? Yet somehow, Kuze-san doesn’t seem to see anything wrong with what is going on here. … … t’s absurd. Absolutely absurd. his isn’t a joke. No matter how I think about this, it’s not a normal person’s response. 【孝平】「頼む」 Kouhei: I’m begging you. 【孝平】「一緒に保健室に行ってくれ」 Kouhei: Come with me to the . 【桐葉】「お断りするわ」 Kiriha: I refuse. 【孝平】「行ってくれたら、この傘やるから」 Kouhei: If you go, I’ll let you use my umbrella. 【孝平】「俺のじゃないけど」 Kouhei: Well, it’s not really just mine, but… 【桐葉】「ねえ、ありがた迷惑という言葉を知ってる？」？」 Kiriha: Do you know the phrase ‘white elephant gift’? She says as she stands up. 【孝平】「急に立ち上がるなよ、危ないだろ」 Kouhei: Don’t stand up so quickly, it’s dangerous. Kiriha: You sure are stubborn. 【孝平】「しつこいのが嫌なら、心配させるようなことするな」 Kouhei: If you don’t like my stubbornness, then stop worrying me so and come with me. 紅瀬さんは奇妙なものと対峙したような目つきで、俺を見る。 he looks at me as one might look at an indecipherable enemy. 気づけば、雨足が少しだけ弱まっていた。When I wasn’t paying attention, the deluge abated somewhat. can see the waning sun peeking through a narrow gap in the stormscape. 雨に濡れた髪が光に縁取られ、きらきらと輝いていた。She’s beautiful as always, the faint traces of light glittering off her wet hair, giving her a sparkling halo. 【桐葉】「私のこと、心配なの？」？」 Kiriha: You’re… worried about me? …… Kouhei: … 【孝平】「悪いかよ」 Kouhei: Should I not be? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: … This whole time, I’ve been just saying what came to mind without thinking it through very carefully. Now, her expression is strange. She doesn’t say anything. radually, I start to realize she’s blushing. 【ネコ】「にゃお」 Neneko: Nyaa~ 【孝平】「わ！」！」 Kouhei: Uwaa! eneko somehow is directly underfoot. Kuze-san and I both stare at him in shock. 【孝平】「ほら、ネコだって心配してるじゃないか」 Kouhei: See? Neneko is also worried for you. 【孝平】「こいつが俺を、こまで連れてきてくれたんだぞ」 Kouhei: He followed me all the way here. 【桐葉】「たまたまよ」 Kiriha: Just by chance. 【桐葉】「猫は心配なんてしないわ」 Kiriha: Cat’s don’t worry about people. 【孝平】「そういう夢のないこと言うなよ。命の恩人だぞ？」？」 Kouhei: Don’t say such strictly rational things. He helped me save your life. Kiriha: I told you before, I’m completely fine. 【桐葉】「貴方こそ、そんなにずぶ濡れだと風邪引くわよ」 Kiriha: Consider yourself… soaked like that, you’re liable to catch a cold. aying that, she starts to walk away. 俺のこと、心配してくれたのか？ Is she… worried about me? Couldn’t be. …… Kouhei: Honestly… s I crouch down to pet Neneko’s soaked head, I watch her retreating figure. あの調子じゃ、紅瀬さんは保健室になど絶対に行かないだろう。So, I guess she’s dead set against going to the nurse’s office. Category:ChuuTranslations